Present invention replaces separate lawn mowers for mulching, side discharge, and rear bag collection of grass clippings into one multifunctional lawn mower. Said multifunctional lawn mower consists of a multidirectional shell and a rotational blade and a reversible handle. Said multidirectional shell is used for in situ mulching and side discharge and bag collection of grass and weed clippings by incorporating variables of said rotational blade and its angle relative to ground surface and direction of said multidirectional shell. Said multidirectional shell has a circulation section and a distribution section and in between has a center preferably under which said rotational blade is connected to said multidirectional shell at an angle relative to ground surface facing circulation section. Said multidirectional shell is moved and controlled by using said reversible handle which is connected to said shell on the sides of the center. Said multidirectional shell functions as a mulching mower when moved in the direction of circulation section and functions as a side discharge and rear bag collection mower when moved in the direction of distribution section.